Barry gets invited
by ZEDDE
Summary: Barry gets asked by Oliver to join him and Felicity in bed. (First long fanfic. Might be really bad.)


"Barry can you met me on the roof in about ten minutes?" Oliver asked giving Barry a pad on his back.

"Sure, Oliver, is it something urgent?"

"Not really, you will see."

Ten minutes later on the roof:

"Hey, Oliver, so what is this about?" Barry asked while taking place next to Oliver out looking over the city.

"Barry now that I got you alone I want to ask you something."

"Yea sure, anything. " Barry answered while turning to look Oliver in the eyes.

"How would you feel about joining me and Felicity in a threesome?" Oliver asked dry and without a sense of it being a joke. Barry did a small step back and lifted up his hand.

"For real? What no." Barry said while stepping further back and slightly scratching his face.

Oliver raised his shoulder and responded; "I would've thought you would be a bit done with being a one man's team."

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Barry had raised his voice slightly and made a arm gesture towards Oliver.

"It isn't." Said Oliver simply and slowly started to move towards the door. "Barry if you do change your mind you know where to find me." Barry's thoughts where racing. He had expected everything but this. Whaa.

"Oliver wait. How would it even work?" Barry asked softly and slightly red in the face. Am I really considering this? He thought. Well Apparently. Was his answer to that thought.

"Barry you would be my equal. Everything I can do you can do." Oliver stated as fact. "Thinking it over?"

Barry couldn't look at Oliver somehow, he felt his face glowing. Softly he said. "Yea, yea I guess. Nobody has ever asked this before so I might have answered a bit in shock." Barry looked at Oliver and tried to smile. A rare smile of Oliver is what he saw. "It is just. Really me? You guys want me to join you in bed?"

"Why not Barry. It is not like I picked you that was Felicity. I do however find it a great choice and I'm also kind of curious what you can do with your speed." Oliver answered with a small shoulder raise. Barry was speechless.

"Uh, Um," He got even more red and didn't look Oliver in the eye. "Yes, OK."

"OK? So you are saying yes?" Oliver asked while stepping closer to Barry."

"Yea, still a bit mind boggled about it though." Barry answered with raised eyebrows. Oliver placed both his hands on Barry's shoulders.

"You think I'm not nervous about this. I've had my share of threesomes but all were with just girls and me. This is also new for me." Oliver said while looking Barry in the eye. Barry's eyes became big.

"Multiple threesomes?" He said with surprised and admiringly

"Well Barry I was a rich kid that went clubbing as often as possible. So yea I've shared my bed quite regularly." Oliver answered with a slight smile thinking about it.

"Now were doing this I think we should but our cards on the table. Like I never had a threesome." He said raising his shoulders letting Oliver's hands fall of them. "The last time I had sex was about a year ago, so the last year it was just me and my right hand." Barry stated while walking to the edge of the roof to overlook the city. "I don't know if I can do this." He added softly. Oliver walked over to him placing his hand on his shoulder.

"So what. Say you blow it at the first touch. I won't laugh Felicity won't laugh either." He said while giving Barry a small squeeze. With smile he continued; "And don't they say, that being a great solo artist will also make you great at duets?"

"I know you guys won't laugh about it, and I'm pretty sure I will last longer than a touch." He said with a small laugh. With another small laugh he added; "Well I'm a pretty good solo artist." More serious he continued. "But it is just that I just now realize how much more experience you have. How can I match that?" He said while looking down at the street.

"Don't think like that. I might have had a lot of sex but I could still be terrible at it." Oliver said trying to get that stupid thought out of Barry's mind. Barry lifted his head and looked at Oliver.

"Good point." He grinned. "So what now? Do I need to prepare somehow?"

"Prepare? What do you mean with that?" Oliver said confused.

"Well you know, shave and such. What did you think I meant?" Barry asked curiously. Oliver swallows.

"Uh, I thought you were talking about solo work." He admitted with a look of shame. Barry laughed, slightly more settled with what he said yes to he said grinning;

"That is a given isn't it? Of course I'm going to that before I come over. Don't you do that when you know you're going to have sex?" Barry said while scratching his face, not wanting to believe he just asked Oliver if he masturbates before sex. Slightly surprised by the question Oliver answers;

"Yea. But to be honest here Felicity and I don't really do much planned sex. Still I admit if I have the chance, yea, I rub one out before sex." After a small thought Oliver asked further; "So you were taking about you only doing handwork for the last year. How much are we talking?" He ended with a friendly bump to Barry's size.

"Are you asking how much I masturbate?" Barry grinned. Not believing he just asked that.

"Yes I think I am. You made it sound like a lot, now I'm curious." He answered with another friendly bump. Barry laughed.

"Ok I will answer that if you promise to also answer one of mine questions." He ended with a grin.

"Yea ok sure." Oliver answered with a shoulder shrug. Barry took a deep breath the last time he talked about masturbation with another guy or guys, was in High school and then the question had only been if he did it. Now he would open his whole book. But it was fine, he trusted Oliver and if they were going to share a bed they shouldn't be shy about things like this.

"I do it maybe once or twice on a normal day. I've been up to eight times once." Barry looked at Oliver, waiting for his reaction. Oliver simply looked at the building across before he started to smile.

"Wow that is a lot of solo work." He slapped Barry on his back as a sign of approval. "So what do you want to ask me?" Barry was grinning he had thought about lying about the number but was relieved Oliver didn't find him a freak.

"Well what about you. How much do you orgasm?" Barry made the question specific so that Oliver also had to count in the times he has sex. Oliver blew air out of his noise in a snicker.

"Really Barry?" He smiled. "Well I guess it would be around the once or twice a day. I don't masturbate that often, but sometimes it is nice to just being able to only think about what you like." He looked over the edge his arms leaning on the half wall. Barry stepped next to him.

"So." Barry started. "Do I sleep over when we do it or do I leave as soon as we're done?" He asked while looking at Oliver. Oliver had his answer already ready.

"You stay over. No matter what. Unless you don't want to of course." He said looking at Barry for a response.

"Well ok, but what if we hate it?" He asked worryingly.

"We have a guestroom you know. So say we don't like it, you sleep in the guestroom." Oliver paused before continuing. "But to be honest I think we will be fine. I know we haven't talked about touching and such." With raised shoulders Oliver ended. "But I already know I'm not going to mind if your penis hits my leg or something. I assume you have similar thoughts about it or it will be a very rigid evening." Barry thought about what Oliver precisely had said.

"I agree. Otherwise it would be just strangely stupid." Barry smiled. He took a moment before he continued.

"Oliver have you ever done anything involving another guy before?"

"No, have you." He answered slightly shaking no.

"No."

"Well there you have it." Oliver said. "We are both new to this." He placed his arm around Barry. "Any other questions? Anything you need for the sex?" Barry was confused.

"What would I need for the sex?" Looking slightly away Oliver said.

"Some people like to have extra lube and such."

"Oh, well we might need extra condoms." Barry added with a cocky grin. Oliver's face became more serious. "Did I say something wrong? I was just joking." Barry said apologetic. Oliver started to grin at Barry's response.

"You didn't say anything wrong. I just realized that I and Felicity don't use condoms anymore. It is a bit foreign now." Oliver didn't know how Barry would react but it was a real option. "You know if you do a STD test you also don't have to wear one." Barry's face was now filled with a mix of shock, surprise, fear and excitement. "Barry what is it?"

"I never had sex without a condom. So I want to I really want to, but,"

"You're afraid you might not last as long." Oliver interrupted him.

"Yea." Barry said softly. Oliver didn't believe that Barry was at all bad in bed or that he didn't have enough stamina to last a while.

"Barry you will be fine. We all will have a great time and might do it more often in the future." He squeezed Barry softly in the shoulder, something Barry took comfort in and appreciated.

"So when are we doing this?" Barry asked nervously, realizing this all would happen.

"Next week?" Oliver suggested. "Enough time for a STD test I assume so we don't have to mess with anything." He looked at Barry for his response. Barry was doing he math on test results and concluded that the results should be in by then. He also had another question for Oliver.

"Next week works, and you are totally ok with this?" He asked to be sure. He didn't want to piss of the Arrow. Oliver looked at Barry and after a moment answered;

"Yes. Even though I have never done this I'm curious about how it will be. We are all adults, we all talk about this. So will I shoot you full of arrows the next day because you had sex with Felicity? No. That's what this is about. Will you however sleep with her on another day, I will shoot another set of arrows into your back." He ended with a serious look that softened quickly. "I mean we both watch porn I'm assuming it is sort of like that but you can be a part of it." They now stood before the door and it had become late.

"Ok." Barry said still overwhelmed by all what Oliver had said. Finding a response he continued; "And I also think it would be like that. It will be strange however."

"Yea. It will be but I think it will be great." Oliver said with a smile and basically ending the conversation. As a last word Barry added with a grin.

"Yea it will be great! I will text you when I have the results. Will you text me the time to be here next week?" He ended while he leaned in for a hug. He knows Oliver doesn't like hugging but if they were going to have a threesome next week a hug would be the least intimate. After a second of hesitation Oliver also leaned to hug back and said;

"Yea of course." The hug ended and he added; "See you next week."

"See you next week." Barry said watching Oliver walking down the fire escape.

During that week:

To Oliver. From Barry: I'm clean! Really looking forward to it. 3

To Barry. From Oliver: Good to hear. Can you be here around six? We are also looking forward to it.

The day of the threesome:

Barry was in the train on his way to Oliver and Felicity. He was nervous. Would he just greet them and they would get to it? He was also nervous about his first time to have sex without a condom. It was just awkward to think too much about it. Today he had masturbated four times already and still the thought of what was about to happen made him at least slightly horny. With him he has small duffle bag with some clean clothes, toothbrush and underwear. The train arrived and Barry made his way to Oliver and Felicity's place. He arrived around ten to six and had stood nervous in the hallway for about three. Ok let's do this was the thought that finally made him press the bell. After a short while he footsteps after which the door opened.

"Barry! Come in. Come in. Had a good journey." Asked Felicity with joy.

"It was fine a bit slow though." He smiled back, hoping he didn't look to nervous. He dropped his duffle bag underneath the coats and placed his coat with them.

"So where is Oliver?" Barry asked not seeing him

"Oh he is in the shower. He will be down shortly." She answered calmly. Barry however knew exactly what Oliver was doing in the shower. "What is funny why are you grinning so widely?"

"Oh. Just happy to be here." He took a seat on the couch next to Felicity. She skootched closer and placed her hand on his knee. Still nervous but knowing this was the beginning he placed his arm around her. They heard footsteps and both turned around. What they saw was Oliver dry in nothing but a towel. With a head nod he said.

"Hey Barry had a good trip?" He walked to the side table to quickly check his phone. Before looking back at Barry

"It was fine bit slow for my liking, how was your shower?" He asked with a wink only Oliver could see. Oliver got a small grin and said

"Fine just getting ready. Do you guys already want to move this to the bedroom?" He asked both. Barry wanted to say not yet but that was before Felicity slid her hand over his leg inwards and giving a slight squeeze when she reached Barry's manhood. Suddenly he was bright red and ready to go.

"Uh yea. Why not." He answered while Oliver smiled about his reaction. He got up and offered a hand to Felicity to help her up something she accepted. Her arm was now around his waist and he had thought the nerves be we worse but the stayed about the same. Oliver was already in the bedroom. Setting the lights not as bright and started to speak when Felicity and Barry sat down on the bed.

"So I thought we would do it that I and Barry get naked here and under the covers and that you get ready in the bathroom?" He suggested.

"That sounds great." And with that felicity first gave Barry a kiss on the cheek before she went into the bathroom. Barry was now realizing that Oliver was looking at him waiting for him to make a move to get undressed.

"Oh right. Sorry I just blanked for a second." He said to Oliver while he bended down to undo his shoes.

"So Barry nervous? Oliver asked sitting next to him still in only the towel.

"A bit but not as much as I thought I would be." He responded while he moved on to remove his socks. "What about you are you nervous? You did seem a bit less confident when you suggested this just now." Barry now was pulling his sweater over his head waiting for Oliver to answer.

"Yea, yea. I was a bit nervous. I never had to do this in my previous threesomes everybody just got naked. This is planned so I didn't know what to do." He said with a shoulder raise. Barry now was removing his t-shirt exposing his bare torso.

"I think you did great, I mean it is a bit less scary to undress here with you than for both of you watching." He said while standing up to undo his pants. To bring the subject to something more intimate he asked; "So was that shower for what I think it was for?" He spoke why he removed his pants now leaving him in only his boxer briefs. He placed all his clothing on a chair in the corner before looking back at a grinning Oliver.

"Yes Barry the shower was to jerk off I did that right at the beginning of it but see who asks. Like you didn't do it today." He said grinning something that Barry returned.

"Only four times." He said with the biggest smile. Before he sat down next to Oliver again.

"Good to know." He said with a slight grin. "So what about those boxers?"

"What about that towel?" Barry said in the same tone. Oliver looked down at his towel and commented.

"What about it?"

"Nothing much, just wondering about it." Barry said while standing up, pulling his boxer briefs down and stepping out of it. "So how what kind of towel is it?" He joked while he tossed his boxer onto to the rest of his clothing. After which he sat down again. Oliver stood up and said

"Not much it is just a towel." He said when he removed it from his waist and showed it to Barry. Laughing Barry accepted the towel and commented about it.

"It is indeed just a towel." He stated before he tossed the towel onto the chair. Oliver had moved to the head of the bed and started to move the covers forward. Barry noticed that just as him Oliver was also semi hard. Both guys had managed their pubs nicely. When the covers were a bit down Oliver spoke.

"Guess we get under them." He said unsure. Barry had just swallowed deeply.

"Yea I guess we do" and he followed Oliver under the covers. Now both sitting against the headboard waiting for Felicity. After a moment Barry broke the silence. "So this is a bit strange." "Indeed. But I doubt she will be much longer." Oliver placed both his hands behind his head and added; "If so we can just get started I'd guess you give a pretty good hand job." He grinned slightly and Barry didn't know for sure if he was joking or not. He decided he must be and said;

"I would say so I have a 100% approval rating." Oliver now laughed quickly joined by Barry. He was now moving his bare feet over his legs waiting for Felicity. Then he moved to high with his feet and his knee touched Oliver, quickly Barry stretched his legs again on which Oliver said

"Barry, relax, there will be more touching I thought we talked about this on the roof?" Saying this Oliver had removed his hands from behind his head and his left hand now made contact with Barry's thigh. "Your turn." Was simply what he said to Barry who placed his hand under the cover and moved to Oliver's side. Only Barry overshot and placed his hand right on Oliver's manhood. When he realized this he quickly moved to the thigh and became as red as beet. All that Oliver did with it was giving a small laugh. "Just remember Barry we are here just as out there equals." With that said the door opened and Felicity entered in nothing more than a blue see-through nightgown. Both men exclaimed a "wow" on seeing her. She moved onto the bed between them.

"You look fantastic Felicity!" Barry said while his hand moved around her thigh. He looked her in the eyes and they both leaned in to kiss. Felicity's lips were soft and tasted of strawberry. When she slightly parted her lips Barry entered with his tongue and circled it around her tongue a couple of time before he leaned back. "Wow, what a kiss." He said while his hand moved onto the inner thigh. Oliver was already circling her inner thigh but Barry was looking for something even more inner. Oliver also was slightly sucking on Felicity's nipple. She had moved her hands under the covers, which now only covered everything below their waist. Looking for both of their manhood. She had decided that the one who would be the hardest would be the first one to have her. She moved her head towards Oliver and invited him for a deep kiss something he gladly accepted. Right as their lips touched Barry had found what he was looking for he begun to touch Felicity's most private area. Felicity took in a breath when Barry started to move his fingers through it. He was just mapping it for now, meanwhile he looked over to Oliver and Felicity, they had resumed their kiss and were now heaving sharing saliva. Grinning Barry moved closer to her, his complete hard manhood slid past her leg. It made him buck slightly in reflex of the feeling. His fingers now entered Felicity. She was really excited Barry noticed when he felt more wetness. Oliver had paused the kiss to remove Felicity's nightgown. Something that Barry noticed but it didn't interrupt his exploring. Barry moved without completely realizing it out of the covers and took place on his knees right in front of Felicity's entrance. Both his hand were now exploring Felicity. One was focused on her clitoris while the other moved around, teasing her with his fingers, letting them slide past her. Felicity's response to this was soft moaning. She had found Oliver's hardness and was now stroking it while they were making out. Barry moved more forward and before Felicity could realize it, his tongue was softly and gently licking her clitoris. Felicity loved it. Oliver not so much. When she suddenly felt that wetness her grip on Oliver's manhood had tightened drastically,

"Sorry." Felicity said before resuming to kiss. One of Barry's hand made it to his own manhood and he was now slowly pumping it in his hand. He looked up to see Oliver massaging Felicity's breasts while receiving a hand job all while they were heavily making out. Barry dived back in he had changed his hands and was now giving more attention to Felicity's left size. Felicity had broken off the kissing with Oliver because she wanted Barry right now.

"Barry go lay down, I want you." Felicity said while giving a couple of final pumps to Oliver's manhood.

"Oh, Oh. Ok." Was all Barry could say he was grinning widely and quickly laid down on his back completely above the covers. He looked at Oliver he was also grinning widely and was slowly pumping himself now. Something that made Barry realize that the awkwardness was gone now they were just having fun. Felicity had moved and now sat on her knees leaning over Barry looking at him. Barry pushed himself up with is elbows and leaned deep to kiss her. The kiss was wet and long. First Barry swirled in Felicity's mouth before Felicity took over his mouth. After the kiss they looked at each other at which time Barry got the feeling that he should make sure this was ok and so he asked. Looking deeply into her eyes he asked;

"You sure this is ok?" On which the answer was

"Yes it is." He quickly looked at Oliver who was on his knees nearby still pumping himself waiting for Felicity to take over. He simply grinned and gave a wink. That Barry looked at Oliver hadn't missed Felicity's eye.

"Just put it in Barry." She said blunt while pushing him down and lowering herself onto Barry's manhood. When he entered Barry's head went back it felt so good. When he looked at her lowering herself he also saw a look of pure enjoyment.

"This feels amazing!" Barry exclaimed. On which he got a small pat on his chest from Oliver.

"Yea it does." Felicity said between sounds of pleasure and her soft moaning. She had grabbed a hold again of Oliver and was now slowly pumping it while also slowly moving up and down on Barry who had never felt anything this good. He pushed himself up with his elbows and deeply kissed Felicity.

"You're amazing." He said to her, before kissing her again. Barry's hands started to drift they had been locked on Felicity's hips but now they were slowly gliding over her whole body. Oliver enjoyed himself but a hand job was not the only thing he wanted. He completely understood that Felicity first wanted to try the new thing. But he also wanted her so he asked Barry.

"Barry would you mind to swap?"

"No sure, this is awesome." He answered. He slapped Felicity softly on her thigh to let her stop she hadn't even heard what they had said it just felt so good. Slightly disappointed Felicity went up and down on Barry a couple more times before getting off. In the movement of Barry sitting up and away and Oliver moving there and laying down they had a collision. Barry had lost his balance and now lay on top of Oliver. Both laughed.

"Told you it would happen." Oliver said.

"You indeed did." Barry said while he got up. Felicity seeing this got a naughty idea.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Felicity asked a while looking at both man sitting high on their knees with their hardness sticking straight forward.

"Yea of course." Was their answer not knowing what this was about.

"Would you guys kiss each other? For me?" Both men looked at Felicity blankly.

"Why?" asked Oliver while he placed his hands on top of his head.

"I think I would be hot." She admitted. She gave Barry a small wink something Barry returned. He looked at Oliver. He didn't mind, he wouldn't have suggested it himself but what could it hurt?

"I'm fine with it." Barry stated to Oliver.

"Ok." Oliver said. "But because you asked." He directed at Felicity. Barry had already turned to Oliver and had stretched his arms out halfway not sure if Oliver was also ok with him placing his hands on his sizes. He looked at Oliver directly and suddenly felt a hand on both sized of his chest something he mirrored himself by Oliver.

"Well here goes nothing." Oliver said as he as the first started to lean in, soon followed by Barry. They came closer and closer until their lips finally connected. They made it a real kiss just as if they would be kissing Felicity. Barry parted his lips slightly, on which Oliver pressed his tongue inside and circled around his tongue multiple times before residing back into his own mouth. On which the kiss didn't end. Something that surprised Barry. Now it was Barry who softly pressed his tongue inside of Oliver's mouth and circled his tongue multiple times. Felicity in the meantime was fingering herself why looking at them making out. When they did break apart. Oliver immediately said;

"Something like that?" Grinning. "You know Barry you're a good kisser."  
"Thanks. So are you!" Barry responded while also placing his right arm loosely on Oliver's right shoulder.

"See you entertained yourself." Oliver commented on Felicity who was still softly touching herself.

"Yea." Said Barry. "You know we can do that for you, you know."

"Let's get to it then." Oliver said with a slap on Barry's belly when he moved over to Felicity to lay down. Barry shortly touched himself before also moving forward and watching Felicity move onto Oliver. Barry laid down next to Oliver having a prime view of Oliver's hardness sliding into Felicity. He was slowly touching himself when he felt a hand take over, it was Felicity. Looking at her and grinning Barry placed his hands behind his head and just watched how things unfolded.

"Barry." Felicity breathed. Barry broke his gaze of the action and got on his knees.

"Yea." He said softly while leaning in for a kiss that Felicity accepted with pleasure. Her hand was sliding from Barry's hardness to one of his hands. One she guided to her warmth, giving Barry the incentive to pleasure her while she still rode Oliver. Barry slowly started to rub in small circles on her most sensitive spot. The tongue swirling kiss ended, because they needed air, the angle Barry was sitting didn't make it easy maneuver to do what he was doing. To be able to use both his hands he moved behind Felicity, sitting on his knees over Oliver's strong legs. He kissed her neck while his hands roamed her warmth, his hardness pressing against her lower back wetting it with his pre cum. He softly bucked into her sending pleasure through his body. Oliver started to breath heavier, same as Felicity, who unexpected grabbed Barry's hair out of the pleasure of feeling Oliver in her while Barry kissed her neck and surrounding area's while rubbing her into one of the best orgasms she had ever had. A high note came out of her while she reacted the high point. A point at which Oliver and Barry were grinning at each other with a proud expression. She slowed down, and bended down to kiss Oliver deeply. Barry bended with her still softly kissing and sucking her neck. When she made clear she was going to move off Oliver, Barry plopped down next to Oliver. Still both grinning they gave each other a small high five before both placing their arms behind their heads looking to Felicity who was still glee to say the least. Both of the men manhood's made small spasms for a touch, both ready to come. Sitting on the bed end Felicity waved the boys over.

"I would say it is now your turns." She said while getting on her knees to be ready to grab both. When she got a hold of them both men let out a sigh of pleasure. Slowly she moved their skin over their heads. Sending pleasure through them.

"Say Barry have you ever come over someone?" She more asked to his rod then him. Being brought back to the situation he answered;

"No, no I haven't." He looked at Oliver and saw a grin on his face.

"Do you want to?" She asked, before he could answer Oliver had said;

"Of course he wants to!" On which he guided Felicity to lay down on her back between them. Barry a bit surprised and taken a back just looked on how Oliver had laid her down and quickly kissed her before rising up and looking at Barry "You ready Barry?" He smirked his hand on himself already slowly moving the skin over the head and back. Getting a big grin and also taking a hold of himself he said.

"For real. Have you seen this? I'm bursting." He winked at the other man. Getting a bit faster moving the skin over the head. Barry started to breath heavily. "Wow, this is awesome." He breathed, while his eyes glided over Felicity's body before looking to Oliver seeing him also getting closer the man was breathing harder and his strokes because bigger. Oliver had been looking at Felicity, but now he made eye contact with Barry. He saw in his eyes that he too was close. His strokes now had become pulling the skin all the way back before moving it forward. Without another warning Barry's breathing became unsteady and his stokes erratic. Seconds later he came all over Felicity. His essence was mostly on her stomach but small drops made it all the way to her neck. Heavily breathing still he commented; "That was awesome. So good." He squeezed the last of the essence out of him before sinking back onto his knees watching how Oliver was getting slightly red before losing all control and shooting his essence all over her. Higher than Barry some of Oliver's drops made it all the way to her face. He was breathing heavily, and was finishing up by pulling the skin all the way back a couple of times before also sinking onto his knees. With a deep sigh he said;

"Wow that was nice!" He then held up his hand for a high five that Barry answered with great energy. They then plopped down on either size of Felicity, who was moving her finger through the all the essence now on her. Both men were still breathing heavy when Oliver said; "Ah that was a lot, a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

"Yup, it was." Added Barry, placing one hand behind his head.

"Good, so we could do this more often?" Felicity said while slowing getting up. When she stood completely she looked at both naked men. Both grinning and nodding yes. "Ok, now excuse me I need to clean up." While Felicity walked away Barry and Oliver pressed themselves up with their elbows.

"So I assume I sleep here with you guys tonight?" Barry asked

"You assumed right." Oliver answered before he stood up and signaled Barry to do the same. "Might helping me with the bed? We messed the covers up pretty good." He grinned to Barry.

"Of course not." He said while grabbing a corner and straitening it out. When it was don't Oliver slithered in not bothering with putting on boxers. Following his example Barry also tucked himself in. Oliver turned towards Barry.

"So Barry, what is your thought of tomorrow morning?"

"Let's first sleep." Said Felicity at the bathroom door, only wearing some underwear. "I don't really think Barry would mind to repeat this in the morning." She added with taking place between them. Both men were now looking at her, both moving an arm under her. Widely grinning Barry said;

"Let's indeed first sleep. But I don't mind having some morning exercise." The all chuckled before slowly falling asleep still grinning about the new found pleasures.

End


End file.
